Boucle Temporelle
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: Un souhait peut tout changer, mais en bien ou en mal ? JPLE
1. Les boucles

Boucle temporelle

Résumé : Un souhait peut tout changer, mais en bien ou en mal ?

Chapitre 1

« - J : Mais pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel abruti fini je fais ! »

Flash back

L : Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Dès le matin, il faut que tu te fasse remarquer !

Ce que la préféte n'avait pas vu ou plutôt n'avait pas voulu voir c'est que James Potter n'avait rien fait. Il s'était levé et à la sortie de son dortoir, il avait percuté des jeunes filles qui avaient dormis devant sa chambre. Il avait ensuite roulé boulé jusqu'au bas des escaliers pour tomber au pied d'un Lily pas tout à fait réveillée.

J : Mais Lily-Jolie, je…

L : La ferme Potter ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre avant le petit déjeuner !

J : Lily-Jo…

L : Arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles !

Elle essaya de contourner le jeune homme, mais il l'en empêcha, son imposante stature du au Quidditch l'aidait beaucoup.

J : Ecoutes-moi maintenant ! J'en ai marre que tu me cries dessus sans arrêts ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? Tu crois que j'ai demande de bon matin à me casser la figure ? Ce n'est pas parce que Madame est de mauvaise humeur ce matin que tu as le droit de t'en prendre à moi ! J'ai assez supporté alors maintenant je dis stop ! Je t'aime mais j'en peux plus ! Tu es une pure égoïste Lily !

Il se détourna d'elle et remonta dans le dortoir. Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est Lily qui remontait en pleur vers son dortoir.

Fin du flash back

James Potter s'était jeté sur son lit après sa dispute. Sirius et Remus essayait de le faire parler mais il était muet comme une tombe. Ils abandonnèrent en le laissant seul.

« - J : Si seulement je pouvais recommencer cette fichue journée ! »

Une cloche sonna.

« - J : Merde les cours ! »

Il se leva sans motivation et sortit du dortoir. Il croisa Lily qui était tout aussi en retard que lui, mais cette fois-ci, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux, aucune dispute, aucune déclaration.

Après le dîner, le jeune homme se coucha.

Le lendemain matin

« - J : Mmm Fleur de lys… »

Il sursauta, c'était le même rêve qu'il avait fait la veille. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Sirius très près du bord de son lit.

Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

J : Sirius Black DEBOUT !

Le jeune sorcier encore endormi sursauta et s'écrasa par terre.

S : James Potter si je t'attrapes t'es un homme mort !

Mais James avait déjà filé, il ouvrait la porte tout en regardant hilare la tête de son meilleur ami.

« - J : Ouf ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il m'aurait faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit »

Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol près de deux jambes magnifique.

« - J : C'est du déjà vu ça ! »

L : Potter !

J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L : C'est bien ce que je me demande ! Alors arrête de faire celui qui ne sais pas et…

J : Mais voyons, on a déjà eu cette conversation !

L : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

J : Hier… la roulade, l'engueulade, tout ça s'est passé hier !

L : Arrête de délirer Potter ! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible !

J : Mais Lily…

L : La ferme stp !

J : Ecoutes-moi maintenant ! J'en ai marre que tu me cries dessus sans arrêts ! Pourquoi toujours moi ? Tu crois que j'ai demande de bon matin à me casser la figure ? Ce n'est pas parce que Madame est de mauvaise humeur ce matin que tu as le droit de t'en prendre à moi ! J'ai assez supporté alors maintenant je dis stop ! Je t'aime mais j'en peux plus ! Tu es une pure égoïste Lily !

La même scène que la veille se reproduit, les deux adolescents s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir ruminant contre l'autre.

Dortoir des gars 

S : James de quoi tu parlais ?

J : Mais vous vous en souvenez pas ?

R : De quoi ?

J : Hier, il s'est passé la même scène !

Il regarda ses amis.

J : Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ?

R : Parce que hier, c'est Sirius qui nous a réveillé à 6 heures du matin avec ses casseroles. Puis on est descendus et tu t'es encore pris un vent avec Lily et…

J : C'était avant-hier !

S : Dis James, tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

James ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était comme s'il revivait cette journée d'hier…

Il chercha toute la journée des indices d'une quelconque blague mais non, tout était exactement comme la veille.

Lendemain matin (J 2)

« J : Fleur de lys… »

Encore le même rêve, il regarda Sirius : la même position.

« J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour voir les deux filles qui depuis deux jours le faisait tomber dans ce maudit escalier !

J : Debout là-dedans ! On se lève !

Les deux sorcières sursautèrent et… dévalèrent l'escalier sur les fesses. Le sorcier rigolait, première vengeance accomplie.

L : Potter ! T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

Son sourire fana devant Lily. Elle avait le don pour venir tout casser.

J : Mais Lily…

L : Tu aurais très bien pu les tuer ! C'est pas parce tu savais qu'elle étaient là que t'en avais le droit !

Lily se rendit compte de ce qu'elle disait, plaqua une main devant sa bouche et quitta la salle commune des griffondors en courant.

J : Lily !

Il la suivit mais en passant au tableau de la Grosse Dame, il ne la vit plus.

Il remonta dans son dortoir en 4éme vitesse et chercha la Carte des Maraudeurs.

J : Bordel Sirius ! Où l'as-tu foutu ?

S (toujours endormi) : Quoi ?

J : La carte !

S : Double fond de la malle.

J : Merci.

Il l'ouvrit et chercha sa rousse.

« J : La tour d'astronomie ! »

Il sortit en trombe, manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes. Il poussa Alice Sark dans les bras de Franck Londubat.

J : Sortez ensemble c'est un conseil ! Ne perdez pas votre temps !

Il n'entendit pas leur réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la retrouva.

J : Lily…

L : Va-t-en James.

« J : James ? Elle m'a appelé par mon prénom ! Youhouuuuuu ! Mais reprends toi triples buses ! »

J : Non, en tout cas pas avant que ne m'auras pas tout expliqué.

L : Stp James, ne sois pas borné et laisses-moi.

D : Mlle Evans, je ne penses pas qu'être seule vous aidera à sortir de là.

Les deux jeunes sorciers sursautèrent à la voix du directeur.

L : Monsieur ? Je ne…

D : Voyons Mlle Evans, vous savez aussi que moi que vous et Mr Potter revivait cette journée depuis 3 jours.

J : Mais comment n'êtes-vous pas touché ?

D : James, chaque homme a ses secrets. Mais ici, les murs ont des oreilles, venez dans mon bureau.

Bureau de Dumbledore

D : Asseyez-vous mes enfants. J'ai observé votre attitude à tous les deux durant ces derniers jours…

« J : Super ! Il sait comment je me suis ridiculisé ! »

« L : Oh non ! Il saura que je n'ai rien écouté en cours ! »

D : Et j'ai su que jamais vous ne vous en sortirez.

J/L : Quoi ? Non mais vous rigolez ?

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire alors que les deux élèves rougirent.

D : Je n'aurais qu'une seule question : l'un de vous deux aurait-il fait un souhait pendant la journée ?

L : Laquelle ?

D : La première, l'original si vous voulez.

J : Eh bien….

L : C'est-à-dire que…

Ils se regardèrent étonnés, puis baissèrent la tête rougissant de nouveau.

D : Mr Potter, quel était le votre ?

J : De… (regardant Lily)… recommencer la journée…

D : Mlle Evans ?

L : Le même.

D : Eh bien voilà qui règle le problème.

J : On va donc se réveiller demain en étant… demain ?

D : Cela dépend de vous. Si vous excaucez votre souhait, votre vie recommencera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. (un sourire bienveillant éclaira son visage) Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner, vous allez être en retard. (Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir) Ah et une chose, pensez au pourquoi vous avez prononcé ce souhait.

Ils piquèrent un fard tout en sortant.

Au bas des escaliers, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

James

« J : Eh merde ! On ne s'en sortira jamais ! »

L : Pourquoi ?

Je me retourne vers elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle me posait la question. Elle le devina et la reformula.

L : Pourquoi avoir fait ce souhait ?

J (d'un ton doux) : Lily, la réponse est que tu ne veux pas l'entendre car tu n'y as jamais cru.

L : Essayes encore une dernière fois.

J : Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui a le destin des vies du monde entre tes mains ?

L : Je… euh…

« L : Allez ma vieille, lances toi ! Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé dans cette boucle temporelle toute ta vie… non attends… l'éternité… personne ne va vieillir… oh mon Dieu ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Elle prit une inspiration et se lança.

L : Oui je veux l'entendre.

Elle le vit perdre son souffle. Il se détourna d'elle et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il y avait en face du bureau de Dumby.

J : En première année, dans le Poudlard Express j'était heureux de venir étudier ici, en plus j'étais avec Sirius, mon frère ! Mais j'étais quand même timide et lorsque je t'ai vu entrer dans le compartiment avec tes cheveux roux, toute aussi timide que moi et ce visage d'ange, j'ai tout de suite craqué. Je me suis de suite dit que tu étais magnifique. Mais… j'ai tout gâché. J'ai voulu faire mon malin pour que tu t'intéresses à moi mais je n'ai fait que t'éloigner de moi. Tu es partie et Sirius m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'occuper des filles, que c'était inintéressant.

L : Black a dit ça ? Il doit se mordre les doigts !

J (aimant sa Lily comme ça) Oui mais il a bien vite changé d'avis. Tu peux me croire. Mais bon, tu as vu comment j'ai évolué : fêtard, trouble fête, bon élève. Puis en 4éme année, c'est le moment où les garçons et les filles se voient réellement. Et moi, je n'ai vu que toi. Pour moi, u était la seule fille à mes yeux. Mais dans ce domaine-là, j'étais encore très timide donc je ne m'approchais pas de toi, je t'observais en secret, enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius le remarque. C'est lui qui m'a « montré » comment attiré les filles. Et ça a marché, tu le sais. Mais il savait que je ne pensais qu'à toi, il m'a poussé à venir te parler pour que tu sois mienne, pour que mon cœur puisse clamé haut et fort son amour pour toi et te rendre heureuse. Je savais, je sais que les techniques qui marchas avec les autres ne marcherais pas avec toi. Tu es trop subtil, intelligente, trop sentimentale, tu es tellement parfaite qu'avec toi, le beau parleur, dragueur de Poudlard ne marcherait pas. Mais je ne savais pas, je ne sais pas comment faire pour ravir ton cœur. J'en étais incapable. Et plus j'essayais et plus tu me repoussais. Trois ans de disputes, tu te rend compte ? Tu as demandé une fois à Sirius pourquoi de temps en temps il s'en prenait à toi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? (il n'attendit pas de réponse) Parce qu'à chaque fois, il y avait eu une dispute où je m'étais finalement énervé contre toi. Quand j' étais dans le dortoir, je m'effondrais en pleur, non pas à cause de ce que tu m'avais dit mais de ce que moi j'avais pu te dire. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Alors à chaque fois que je te criais après je pleurais et ça me détruisais. Voilà pourquoi Sirius s'en prenait à toi. Et à chaque fois, je voulais recommencer notre discussion, je voulais enlever ces mots que je te disais. Et c'est ce que j'ai souhaité. Encore et toujours. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, je ne comprends pas.

L : C'est parce que moi aussi je l'ai souhaité.

James se retourna vers la jeune femme.

J : Pourquoi ?

Lily n'aimait pas cette discussion, elle devenait un peu trop sérieuse à son goût et la forçait à se dévoiler.

L : Ca ne te regarde pas Potter !

Elle avait craché ces mots. Elle baissa la tête et s'enfuit en courant.James quant à lui soupira.

D : C'est pas gagné…


	2. Une soirée en hauteur

Note de l'auteur : J'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre car j'écris en cours mais il faut que je trouve le temps de la recopier sur l'ordinateur. Mais voilà la suite !

Réponse aux reviews :

**fausse-lylou : voilà la suite que tu attendais ;) Par contre elle ne lui as pas dit qu'elle l'aimait… :p**

**Ginly : merci beaucoup. **

Chapitre 2 :

Jour 3

Ils avaient tous les deux évités leur dispute matinale mais ils devaient attendre le lendemain matin pour voir si c'était ça qui les feraient revenir.

En attendant, ils s'évitaient le plus possible sentant que s'ils se rencontraient, ils se disputeraient encore et encore.

Classe d'histoire de la Magie

S : James, pourquoi t'évites ta tigresse ?

J :Je l'évites pas.

R : Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, tu l'évites. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J :Toi ? D'accord avec lui ? Tu vas bien ?

R : James ne change pas de sujet…

J : Il ne se passe rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire insulter aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

Remus et Sirius regardèrent un instant leur ami reprendre sa plume pour continuer à prendre des notes avant de se regarder effrayé.

Deux minutes plus tard, un papier volait à travers la classe.

« Evans, qu'as-tu fait à James. Sirius.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Black ? Lily.

James prend des notes bon sang de bonsoir ! Alors réponds-nous ! Remus.

Il s'est assagi le pauvre garçon. Maintenant laissez-moi écouter ! L.

Si j'apprends que tu lui as fait la moindre chose, prépare toi à ne plus vivre. S. »

J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

S : Rien.

J ( menaçant) : Si j'apprends que vous l'avez menacé…

S : Dis pas de bêtises voyons !

« Lily, rdv à 21h à la tour d'astronomie. Ce soir. James. »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse mais il savait qu'elle viendrait.

Le midi, table des Griffondors

R :Personne ne peut nous entendre, alors maintenant dis-nous ce qui ne va pas.

J : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

S : Avec Binns tu as pris des notes. Avec Slughorn tu as presque eu un cours particulier avec lui. Avec McGo t'as failli faire le prof. Tu veux que je continue ?

J (incrédule) : J'ai vraiment fait tout ça ?

R : Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ?

J : Ca… ca me paraissait naturel.

S : Lily Evnas ! Sors du corps de James immédiatement !

L : Très drôle Black ! Tu crois que vraiment j'irais dans son corps ? Je suis pas malade !

James s'affaissa et baissa la tête vers son assiette. Elle passa son chemin laissant les Maraudeurs en pleine réflexion.

Le soir même, tour d'astronomie

Il était 20h45 et James était déjà là-bas. Il ne voulait absolument pas être en retard. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas se stresser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

De quoi allaient-il pouvoir parler ? Oui car il lui avait donné rendez-vous sans savoir pour autant leur sujet de conversation. Enfin, le jeune homme avait une idée mais la jeune n'allait sûrement pas être de son avis.

Derrière lui, il sentit une nouvelle présence, il savait que c'était elle, il sentait son parfum d'ici et… il l'avait toujours su. Elle ne s'annonça pas, il sentit juste son regard posé sur lui.

J : Bonsoir Lily.

L : Comment as-tu ?

J : Je le sais toujours.

L (s'emportant) : Tu sais que tu es énervant d'être aussi arrogant ! Je pensais que tu allais faire un effort mais je me suis trompé. Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et lui attrapa le poigné pour la forcer à se retourner.

J : Non restes. Je n'étais pas prétentieux ou quoi que ce soit, je disais seulement la vérité. Non attends ! C'est la stricte vérité. J ne sais pas comment mais je sais toujours quand tu rentres dans la même pièce que moi ou quand je rentre dans une pièce où tu es déjà. Je le sens, mon cœur bat plus fort. Ca n'a jamais faillit.

Il baissa la tête.

J : Tu me crois au moins ?

Sa voix transpirait de sincérité et pour une fois, elle le croyait.

L (murmurant) : Oui.

Il relava brusquement la tête qu'il faillit se casser le cou. Dans ses yeux, des étoiles brillaient de milles feux.

Lily se sentait gêné par ce qu'elle lisait dans ce regard. Elle devait à tout prix entamer une conversation.

L : Tu… tu me voulais quoi ?

J : Eh ben en fait…

Tout d'un coup il ne savait plus quoi dire et la gêne s'empara de lui. Lily dut le voir car elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

L : Alors comme ça, Mr Potter est intimidé ?

J : Moques-toi je t'en pris, je ne te dirais rien !

Il fit une mine boudeuse qui fit exploser de rire Lily. Le jeune homme la regarda et fut envahi d'une bouffée de chaleur. C'était enivrant de la voir rire à cause de lui, il y était enfin arrivé. Malgré lui, il sourit ce qui « reconnecta » Lily à la réalité, mais étrangement, elle n'en fut pas le moins du monde gênée, elle lui répondit même.

Pour James, c'était déstabilisent mais il comptait en profiterait même si le lendemain leur relation reviendrait à la normale. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, ce que bien entendu Lily vit.

L : James ?

J : Oui ?

Il essayait de paraître enjoué mais le fait qu'il pourrait que ce moment soit unique l'attristait, malgré son intensité.

L : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J : En quittant cette tour, tout redeviendra comme avant n'est-ce pas ? Tu continueras à m'éviter et à me crier dessus ?

Elle l'écoutait attentivement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait.

C'est vrai que depuis que cette boucle s'était enclenchée, elle ne pouvait plus rester avec personne hormis James et Dumbledore. Elle sourit à cette pensée : passer toute une journée seule dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec lui. Il était gentil mais un peu trop… fou pour elle. Et avec James…

« _Alice : Apprends à le connaître et tu verras qu'il n'est pas celui que tu dis qu'il est. »_

L : Non (elle sourit encore lus devant l'air stupéfié qu'il avait) Tu es le seul avec qui je peux être sans m'ennuyer. Arrête de prendre cet air ! Ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je l'avoue.

J : Désolé mais tu conviendras avec moi que ce que tu viens de dire est… inhabituel, n'est-ce pas ?

L (d'une voix hautaine ) : Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Malgré l'intonation de sa voix, James vit qu'elle souriait toujours. Il chassa toutes les questions qui lui venaient en tête et lui répondit.

Ce ne fut que vers 01h00 du matin qu'ils, d'un accord commun, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Le trajet de retour se déroula dans la même ambiance.

Au pied de l'escalier, un silence gêné s'installa. Doucement, Lily se pencha vers James et lui donna un baiser sur la joue tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte du dortoir, elle vit James toujours en bas des escaliers l'air béat. Elle s'autorisa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

Dortoir des filles

Alice : Aaaah ! Lily ! Tu étais où ?

La jeune fille soupira. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Elle aurait du se douter que ses amis l'attendrait.

L : Je faisais ma ronde.

Sam : Et elle a durée 4h ?

L'autre jeune femme avait dit ça d'un ton espiègle.

L : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et on a parlé. C'est tout.

Pour clore la conversation, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Mais c'est sans compter ses amies qui l'attendaient assises sur le lit de la préféte en chef.

L (suppliant) : Svp, je veux dormir.

S : Plus vite tu nous auras raconté plus vite tu iras dormir.

L (espiègle) : Tu sais que tu ressembles beaucoup à Sirius.

La jeune fille piqua un phare et baissa la tête. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombèrent sur son visage, cachant ainsi la couleur de feu de ses joues. Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire devant son attitude.

S : Lily tu me le paieras !

A : Oh Sam ! Tu sais bien qu'elle te taquinait !

S : Alice ne prends pas sa défense ! Sinon…

A (une lueur de défi dans le regard) : Sinon quoi Sam O'Neill ?

S : Tu pourrais entendre parler très souvent de Longdubat !

A : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à mon homme ?

Sa voix mettait de nouveau au défi quiconque osait dire quelque chose de mal de son « homme ». Lily releva brusquement la tête sortant de son mutisme qui lui avait permis de ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres filles.

L : Alice ?

A (grand sourire, elle avait compris que la jeune rousse avait saisi son lapsus) : Oui Lily chérie ?

L : Ton homme ?

S : Tiens donc Alice, dis nous ce que tu as oublié de nous dire…

A : Mais je n'ai rien oublié de vous dire. Je vois vraiment pas.

L : Tu essayes de convaincre qui ? Toi ou nous ?

Alice soupira. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Une idée passa dans son esprit.

A (se tournant vers Lily) : Dis donc toi, tu nous a rien dit non plus !

S Hep minute là ! Laisses Lily, on en est à toi là. Elle, on verra juste après, ne t'inquiète pas.

A : Lily dit, je dis.

« _L : Non mais là ça va plus du tout ! Elles vont m'en parler jusqu'à ma mort…hep hep hep… demain… elles ne vont pas s'en souvenir…_ »

Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage.

De leur côté, Sam et Alice se regardèrent apeurées : jamais elles n'avaient vu un sourire aussi machiavélique sur le visage de Lily.

L : D'accord.

A/S : Quoi ? Répètes pour voir !

L : Je dis, vous dites !

S : Hep minute ! Moi je n'ai rien dit !

L : Mais maintenant si. J'étais avec Ja… Potter. Alice ?

A : Moi… quoi ? Avec qui ?

S : T'as bien dit Potter ?

L (devenant inconsciemment rouge) : Voui…

S/A : Racontes !

Ce que la préféte fit rapidement sous les exclamations de joies de ses amies. Elles l'écoutaient avidement, ponctuant son récit de « aaaah », « ooooh », de « Qu'a-t-il dit ? », de « Qu'a-t-il fait ? ». Jamais elle n'avait vu les deux sorcières comme ça. Des étoiles de bonheur pour Lily brillaient dans leurs yeux. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur mais un brin de tristesse s'empara d'elle : leur joie ne serait qu'éphémère, demain matin, elles auraient tout oubliés.

Heureusement pour elle, les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent pas son état et continuèrent de papoter sur leurs amours.

Ainsi Lily apprit qu'Alice et Franck s'était rapproché grâce à James qui les avait bousculé faisant tomber la jeune fille dans les bras du sorcier.

Ensuite, elles avaient du tirer les vers du nez à Sam, ce qui n'avait pas été facile. En effet, la jeune fille était très têtue et surtout vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Mais en insistant, elles avaient réussis à lui faire dire que Sirius lui plaisait énormément même si ce n'était que physique.

Cela ne surprit pas les deux autres jeunes filles, elles savaient que Sam ne voulait que des passades, elle ne voulait plus avoir le cœur brisé comme lors de son premier amour.

Il était 3h30 du matin quand elles se couchèrent. Lily, malgré sa fatigue, ne réussit pas à s'endormir de suite. Elle repensait aux événements de la journée et à ses sentiments.

Elle s'était enfin avouée qu'elle aimait James, grâce à sa conversation avec les filles. Parler de ça lui avait ouvert les yeux. Mais depuis quand l'était-elle ? Sûrement depuis la première année.

Mais, au début, elle n'était intéressée que par ses études puis quand elle s'est intéressée à lui, il était devenu arrogant et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'est alors que les disputes commencèrent. C'était devenu comme une danse, il venait, elle le repoussait et son cœur emmurait sa douleur. Mais le James qu'elle avait vu ce soir avait chamboulé tout ça. Et ça lui donnait envie de mieux le connaître.

Il était 4h du matin lorsque tout d'un coup, sans crie et gare, elle s'endormit.

Dortoir des garçons, 1h du matin

Lorsque James revint, il trouva les trois autres Maraudeurs endormit. Il essaya d'atteindre son lit dans le noir mais il se heurta à la malle de Peter.

J (criant ) : Aie.

Si (d'une voix endormi) : Jamesie… laisses nous dormir.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et s'affala rapidement et sans bruit.

Il ne s'endormit pas de suite, revivant toute sa soirée avec la jeune tigresse.

Il se croyait dans le rêve qu'il faisait très souvent, mais cette fois-ci c'était réel. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle avait apprécié ce moment. Si seulement cela pouvait changer son attitude le lendemain.

Il continua à analyser l'attitude de sa bien aimée.

A 04h00 du matin, il s'endormit subitement, en plein dans une pensée pas très catholique.

Les choses autour d'eux se mouvèrent, redevenant à l'identique du premier jour. 4h00 du matin, heure à laquelle la boucle se refaisait. Pourquoi cette heure ? Pourquoi pas au moment de leur promesse ? Seule la Magie le savait…


	3. Retournement de situation

**Note de l'auteur : je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à publier ce chapitre mais j'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour le recopier entre les partiels, les cours et les projets, c'est affreux !! Comme je l'ai dit plus bas, j'ai déjà un peu commencé le chapitre 4 mais je sais pas quand je pourrais le publier. Je n'abandonne pas cette fic', seulement je mettrais un peu de temps pour les update.**

Je remets en place : S c'est Sirius et Sa c'est Sam (avant il y avait pas de différences car ils n'étaient jamais dans la même pièce mais là…)

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain matin

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, sa première pensée se dirigea vers James puis vers ses amies. Elles allaient la taquiner toute la journée ! Elle poussa un léger soupir.

A : Ca va Lily ?

L : Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle attendit une réplique venant d'Alice ou de Sam mais rien ne vint. C'est là que la réalité revint au galop : ses amies ne pouvaient pas se souvenir.

Elle essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsque dans la salle commune, quelques minutes plus tard, elle rencontra Franck qui cherchait discrètement Alice, elle craqua. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce.

Les Maraudeurs descendaient à ce moment, ils furent surpris de l'attitude de la jeune rousse.

S : Evans s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin ?

Sa : La ferme Black !

S (d'une voie mielleuse) : Mmm O'Neill, je sens que tu as besoin de douceur toi…

Sa : Ah ! Et tu crois que tu peux m'en donner ?

S : Bien entendu !

Il se montrait fier, ce qui fit rigoler Sam. En voyant cela il commença à bouder ce qui accentua encore plus le fou rire de la jeune fille. Il décida d'agir autrement : il l'attrapa, la renversa sur un fauteuil qui se trouver près d'eux et la chatouilla.

Sa (à bout de souffle) : Je rends les armes ! Par merlin Black arrête !

S : J'ai un prénom tu sais !

Sa : Arrête Black !!!

S : Alors, qui est le plus fort ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement sans répondre, alors il recommença à la chatouiller, il obtiendrait satisfaction à un moment ou un autre.

Pendant leur petite bagarre, James s'était éclipsé pour aller chercher Lily malgré les protestations d'Alice et Remus. Il n'en tenait pas compte, ils ne savaient pas que leur relation avait évolué.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et la chercha dessus. Elle était dans une salle de classe au 2éme étage.

Salle commune

A : Tu crois que ça va se passer comment ?

R : Mal j'ai bien peur.

A : Mais il y est partit quand même…

R (soupirant) : C'est James et il l'aime. (il indiqua les deux autres qui se bagarraient encore) Tu crois qu'il faudrait leur dire que s'il continue, ils louperont le petit déjeuner ?

Il avait parlé assez fort pour que Sirius et Sam l'entendent. Et leur réaction le fit sourire : ils étaient hors de la salle en deux temps trois mouvements.

S : Bon vous venez ? On a faim nous !

Sa : Toujours à flemmarder ! Je rêve !

A (souriant) : C'est moi ou ils sont hypocrites ?

R (soupirant) : On s'habitue, on s'habitue…

Ils se sourirent exaspérés avant de suivre leur deux compagnons.

Deuxième étage

Alors que James arrivait près de la salle où devait se tenir Lily, il entendit des sanglots, son cœur se serra et il se dépêcha d'entrer.

J : Lily ?

L'essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble) : Je … j'aimerais être seule stp.

Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, lui laissant l'occasion de s'échapper si elle le désirait vraiment. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras, commençant à la bercer doucement. Lily s'accrocha à lui et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'écarta de lui, au plus grand regret de James. Malgré la situation, une vague de plaisir l'avait envahi, il pouvait enfin la tenir dans ses bras.

L (rouge) : Je suis désolé.

Elle baissa la tête gênée, inconsciemment, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Geste que James remarqua et il ne peut réprimer un sourire, elle était vraiment belle quand elle faisait ça. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas douter de l'amour qu'il lui portait, c'était elle qui lui était destiné. Il la força à lever la tête, à le regarder.

Lily pov

Je baisse la tête, je ne veux pas voir son regard que je sens me fixer intensément. C'est sûr, il doit me trouver idiote ! Je n'ai plus qu'à me passer la fin de cette boucle avec Dumbledore ! Je sens quelque chose sous mon menton, c'est sa main… elle est douce, j'ai envie qu'il continue de me toucher… Non non non Lily ! Arrête ça de suite. Non non non ! Je ne veux pas le regarder. Stp… Tiens je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des yeux aussi magnifique, noisette, une petite lueur de malice mais aussi un poil d'innocence et… oh oh… Houston nous avons un problème ! C'est quoi cette autre lueur ? Ce n'est pas possible… il n'a jamais été sérieux ! Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit !

J : Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je… je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

La jeune femme le regarda, esquissant un léger sourire.

J : Tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris.

Elle prit une teinte rouge et murmura un petit « merci ». James ne devait pas craquer, pourtant elle faisait tout pour !

J : Au fait, pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit, elle s'éloigna du jeune homme son visage emprunt d'une colère. Elle changeait d'humeur d'une rapidité folle !

L : Ca te regarde pas Potter !

J (commençant lui aussi à s'énerver) : Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

L : Quoi ?

J : Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ?

L : C'est toi qui gâches tout ! Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi !

James la regarda, son visage aussi déformé par la colère, comme si elle venait de le trahir.

Le dernier regard qu'il lui adressa était empli de déception, puis il se retourna pour sortir. Derrière lui, il la sentit s'effondrer sur le sol mais il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. Il ne le devait pas, il fallait qu'elle apprenne que lui aussi avait un cœur ! Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui !

Devant la salle de Potion

S : Mais qui vois-je ? Notre petit Jamesie !

J : La ferme Sirius !

S : Oh oh ! Je crois que notre petit couple s'est encore disputé !

J : Sirius…

S : Quoi ? J'ai-

R : Sirius…

La voix de Remus était menaçante, Sirius ravala sa phrase préférant se taire. Sam sourit devant l'autorité qu'avait le jeune homme sur son ami.

_« Sa : Mmmm, il est vraiment craquant celui-là ! Sa mine boudeuse… Sam ! On se calme ! C'est Black !... »_

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a O'Neill ? Un peu trop chaud ?

Elle dut avoir l'air incompréhensive parce que Remus dut lui expliquer qu'elle était rouge.

Sa : C'est Remus qui me fait cet effet !

Le dit sorcier devint lui aussi rouge. Sam éclata de rire devant la mine estomaqué des trois hommes. Mais l'un d'eux perdit son sourire de suite après. La jeune fille se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie arrivait les yeux rougis.

Sa : James… qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, il se renfrogna même encore plus. N'y tenant plus, James entra dans la salle de cours.

Sirius, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, se retourna vers Lily pour lui demander des explications. Seulement, avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la question, la jeune femme lâcha un « quel lâche ! » qui l'énerva.

S : Evans ! Boucles-là ! Tu le connais pas.

L : Je t'ai pas sonné Black !

S : Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'insulter dans son dos-

L : Mais je fais ce que je veux ! C'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !

S : Je-

Slughorn : Voyons mes enfants, calmez-vous ! Allez en classe. Miss Evans, vous allez bien ?

- L : Oui monsieur.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la classe avant que Slughorn ne lui demanda autre chose.

Le soir, 22h, dortoir des garçons

S : Maintenant James, tu nous dis ce qui se passe !

J : Tu sais, la routine, je lui ai demandé et elle s'est énervée.

S : Mais quand est-ce que tu vas la laisser tomber ?

J : Ne recommences pas !

R : Sirius a raison James, Lily est mon amie aussi, mais si tu ne changes pas d'attitude, cela ne sert à rien de lui courir après.

S : Remus je t'aime !

Il lui sauta dessus, lui faisant de gros câlins.

R : Sirius arrête ! Sirius !!

Le jeune homme se calma. Un rire brisa le silence de la chambre, ils se retrouvèrent vers la source et virent James se rouler de rire sur son lit. Bon point : ils l'avaient déridés.

J : Un vrai petit couple !

Sirius et Remus se jetèrent un regard.

S : Tu pense à la même chose que moi Lunard ?

R : Bien entendu Patmol.

Ils prirent les coussins à leur portée et se jetèrent sur James.

Une bataille de polochons commença.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un petit bonhomme, un peu rond et blondinet.

S : Peter ! Viens par ici te battre !

P : Non, je préfère aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

L'ambiance de la pièce retomba.

R : Qu'y a-t-il Peter ?

P : Rien, je suis juste fatigué.

Il rabattit les couvertures sur le lit, terminant ainsi la conversation.

Les trois autres rejoignirent peu de temps après leur lit.

Dortoir des filles

A : Lily… Sam m'a raconté.

L : Je ne veux pas en parler. C'est tout. Bonne nuit.

Sam et Alice étaient étonnées de l'attitude de la jeune préfète, elles insistèrent plusieurs minutes mais seul le silence leur répondait. Elles abandonnèrent finalement, au plus grand soulagement de Lily. Elle leur en parlerait le jour où cette boucle finirait… si elle finissait un jour.

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez difficiles pour les amis de James et Lily. Sirius tenta d'établir un plan sur plusieurs jours mais le lendemain il l'avait oublié. Ce fut le seul moment où les deux « tourtereaux » se sourirent.

Du haut de son bureau, Dumbledore commençait à perdre patience. Il n'avait pas pensé que les deux sorciers allaient mettre autant de temps à se « réconcilier ». Il regardait le parc où les Maraudeurs et les filles se trouvaient. James et Lily se tenaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le directeur soupira et se tourna vers son phénix Fumseck.

D : Pauvre Fumseck, tu meurs bien souvent à cause de cette boucle. J'espère sincèrement pour toi qu'ils arriveront à ouvrir leur cœur.

Après un dernier regard pour son phénix, il se remit à ses papiers, lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il délaissa son occupation et arpenta son bureau de long en large tout en réfléchissant à cette idée.

Sur son perchoir, Fumseck commença à s'enflammer pour finalement se réduire en cendres. Au même moment, Dumbledore finissait son plan. Il le commencerait le lendemain matin. /Attention Dumby attaque !

Matin, petit-déjeuner

Dumbledore arriva en retard au petit-déjeuner, au moment où, en fait, tous les élèves étaient présents. Il jeta un regard discret à la table des Griffondors où une dispute commençait entre les deux intéressés. Il arrivait juste à temps.

D : Bonjour professeurs.

Des « bonjours professeur Dumbledore » fusèrent de la part des autres enseignants présents à la table.

Après s'être installé, il fit tinté une cuillère sur son verre pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

D : Désolé de devoir vous asséner un pareil discours de si bon matin, vous devez tous être encore dans les bras de Morphée mais il va falloir trouver un peu de courage pour. J'ai décidé de faire de cette journée une journée spéciale. En effet, même dans les maisons même, il y a des distensions. Dehors, comme vous le savez, un mage noir se développe et seul l'unité pourra le vaincre. Donc, j'ai décidé que jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, vous devrez passer votre temps à deux. Pour resserrer les liens.

Il donna un parchemin au professeur McGonagall et annonça qu'elle donnerait les binômes, plus bas, il dit à la directrice des Griffondors de lier magiquement les duos.

Il se rassit et commença enfin son petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall se leva.

MG : Lorsque je citerais votre nom, vous viendrez ici et je vous lierais magiquement à votre camarade. Franck Londubat et Alice Sark.

A la table des Griffondors

S : Ah ? Parce qu'ils se disputaient eux ?

Sa : Dumbledore veut peut-être renforcé leur lien…

A : Très drôle Sam.

L : Mais tu vas pouvoir passer TOUT ton temps avec lui.

A : Toi-

MG : Lily Evans ! Veuillez venir svp. Ne pensez pas que je vais venir vous chercher !

L : Désolé.

McGonagall ignora sa remarque et lut le camarade de la jeune rousse. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore cramoisi.

MG : Professeur, vous êtes-sur ?

D : Oui, faites.

MG (marmomant) : Poudlard ne va pas survivre. (Se retournant vers ses élèves) James Potter.

L : Professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille d'un air de défi mais aussi amusé.

D : Ah bon miss Evans ? Et pour cela ?

Lily rougit devant sa hardiesse et bafouilla des excuses. Son regard tomba sur James qui était indifférent à la chose. Une petite chose en elle se serra, faisant renaître la colère envers le sorcier. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment.

Elle dut tendre son bras pour que le lien puisse se former.

Pendant ce temps, table des Griffondors

Sa : Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'entretuer ?

R : Non. Ils seront obligés de trainer le mort, ce serait pénible.

S / Sa : Remus !

R : Sérieusement, ca va au moins faire avancer leur relation.

S : Tu rêves un peu trop Mus ! Sammy, combien ?

Sa (comprenant de quoi il parlait) : 1.

S : T'es pessimiste dis moi !

Sa : Nuance, je connais Lily !

A : Sam ! Tu ne peux pas parier sur Lily !

Sa : Et pourquoi ?

A : Sirius…

Sa : Non, tu rêves, laisses-nous faire. On fait ce qu'on veut !

A : …3.

S/Sa/R/F : Quoi ?

A : 3 jours !

S : Mmm, 2 et demi.

F : C'est quoi le gain ?

S : On mise 50 noises chacun.

Sa/A/F : Pari tenu.

A : Franck ?

F : Oui Alice ? (d'un air innocent) je mise aussi ! 10 !

R (s'immiscent dans la conversation ) : Jusqu'à la mort

Sa/S (ignorant ce que Remus avait dit) : 10 jours ???

F : 10 heures.

S : Sammy, on a trouvé plus pessimiste que toi !

Sa : Black arrête de suite les surnoms !

S : Sinon quoi ?

Sa : Tu risques de le regretter…

S : Tu-

J : Encore en train de vous disputer ? Vous en avez pas marre ? (un petit silence lui répondit) Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Seul un fou rire lui répondit. Ils se tenaient tous les côtes, Sirius et Sam étaient même tombés de leur banc.

James se vexa de l'attitude de ses amis, sa mine boudeuse augmenta leur fou rire. Il se tourna désespérément vers sa camarade de lien mais ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Elle aussi était en train de se foutre royalement de sa pomme.

J : Je vous croyais vraiment plus mâture !

Le fou rire augmenta encore.

S : James, tu aurais… pu… me… pré…venir… pour… la..bla…gue.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de partir mais son lien avec Lily l'en empêchait.

J : Lily…stp.

Seulement, elle n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit. Il soupira en se rasseyant, il lança un regard désespéré à Dumbledore mais seul un sourire mystérieux répondit à son appel. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon quart d'heure de rigolade, ils réussirent à se calmer devant un James assez morose.

S : Trêve de plaisanteries. Ca te fait quoi James d'être attaché une semaine à notre chère préféte ?

Il n'en pouvait plus, il se leva, prit Lily sur une épaule et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les cris de la jeune femme.

S : C'est qu'il est susceptible ce petit Cornedrue.

Dans la salle sur demande

L : Potter lâches-moi !

Sans un mot, il la laissa dans la pièce principal et partit s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté. Cette attitude déconcerta la jeune femme. Elle réfléchit pendant deux minutes avant d'aller régler le problème.

Dans la chambre

James avait libéré ses ressentiments accumulés depuis quelques jours. Il avait voulu lui montrer ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté même s'il en souffrait lui aussi.

L : James ?

J : Laisses-moi.

Sa voix était froide mais Lily avait perçu le tremblement. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, il lâcha un soupir de contentement. La jeune femme sourit, c'était bon signe. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença la conversation.

L : Tu veux en parler ?

J : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas être heureux ? Tu sais que je t'aime, je sais que toi aussi.

L : Arrêtes de délirer !

J : Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas écouter ton cœur ? Ne veux-tu pas être heureuse ?

L : Je suis heureuse !

J (cynique) : C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce souhait ? C'est pour ça que tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? C'est ça ta façon d'être heureuse ? Moi je ne pense pas que tu le sois ! Tu fais seulement semblant de l'être…

L (tremblante ) : Pourquoi es-tu si cruel ? Ca te fait plaisir de me voir souffrir ? Voilà ! Ca y est tu es content ?

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, le visage rempli de larmes. Cette vision lui fit terriblement mal mais il devait continuer, elle devait se libérer.

L : Maintenant, lâches-moi !

Elle s'était retournée, lui tournant le dos.

J (d'une voix douce) : Est-ce si horrible d'avouer aimer James Potter ?

L : Non…

J : Alors pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux ?

L : J'ai peur d'avoir encore mal.

J : Quoi ? Qui t'a fait du mal ?

L : Personne d'important.

J : Lily, si quelqu'un t'as fait du mal, il doit payer !

L : Non.

J : C'est qui ?

L : Un moldu.

J : Il… t'a fait quoi ?

L : Il a couché avec moi pour un pari… c'était ma première fois, il m'a largué le lendemain.

J : Lily Evans ! (elle sursauta en l'entendant élevé le ton) Qui est l'enfoiré de sorcier qui t'as fait ça ?

L : C'était un moldu !

J : Lily, je sais pertinemment que ta première fois s'est passé entre ces murs. Comment ? Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Dis-moi stp. Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un aie pu te faire du mal.

L : Tu devrais alors faire souffrir beaucoup de monde.

L'air choqué du jeune homme la fit sourire. Il lui répondit, leurs regards ne se quittant plus. Ils étaient hypnotisés par l'autre. Lily s'avança vers le sorcier, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. James prit possession de ses lèvres. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, Lily sourit contre ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux, James faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune femme, elle recevant, laissant son cœur lui montrer la voix.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, tous deux souriant.

L : James, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Fin du chapitre

Réponse aux reviews :

Ginly : merci beaucoup pour ta review !!! Et s'ils se disputeront plus ? On parle de James et Lily là !! loool

ChocoWend : merci à toi aussi ! le début du chapitre 4 est écrit mais il reste juste à trouver le temps de l'écrire


End file.
